Bencana di hari Valentine
by vinara 28
Summary: No Summary, gx pinter bikin Summary. yang jelas nich Fic bener-bener Nista. nasib Sasuke di hari Valentine. /For SHSD/RnR/Flame


_**Bencana dihari Valentine.**_

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Vinara 28**_

_**Genre: Romance/Komedi**_

_**Pair: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**_

_**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Sangat OOC.. sekali lagi saya peringatkan (Sangat OOC). Tanda baca dan EYD masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Typo's nayah adat ragam waway no (?) :v**_

_**Happy Reading.**_

* * *

Tanggal 14 Februari, Hari yang perfect untuk berkencan ataupun berduaan. Tapi tidak untuk dua pasangan ini. Mereka tengah terjebak pada situasi yang menyebalkan.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau sudah siap?" Gadis bernama Hinata tersebut mengangguk, saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum manis. Mau tidak mau Hinata harus siap, apapun konsekuensinya.

"Kalau begitu, kita siapkan bahan-bahannya." Dengan semangat yang tinggi, ia mengeluarkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat kue, dari kantong belanja.

"Bukankah Okaa-san bisa membuat Cookies sendiri? Kenapa harus mengajak Hinata?" Tutur seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Penampilannya sangat rapih seolah ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kaa-san memang pintar membuat Cookie, Karena itu OKaa-san harus mengajari Hinata. Agar dia pintar membuat kue seperti ku." Ucap sang ibu, membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda berambut Raven tersebut hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian menunduk dengan aura hitam mengelilinginya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun." Hinata hanya mampu menatap pilu kekasihnya tersebut. Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun, apa lagi mengelak permintaan calon mertuanya.

"Tapi kenapa harus di hari Valentine?" gumang Sasuke tak terima. Inner nya sudah menangis pilu, padahal ia sudah merencanakan kencan sepecial untuk Hinata.

"Tidak usah banyak protes. Istri Itachi juga akan mampir ke rumah, kita akan belajar membuat kue bersama. Setelah itu kita ber-Enam akan menikmati pesta minum teh saat malam Valentine nanti. Pasti akan menyenangkan." Terang Mikoto sambil membayangkan rencana kumpul kluarga yang telah ia rencanakan matang-matang.

'Apanya yang menyenangkan? Pasti sangat membosankan.' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Ia berfikir pasti suasana nanti akan canggung dan minim komunikasi, bahkan untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata pun akan kesulitan.

Hinata tersenyum kikuk saat mendengarkan ucapan calon mertuanya. Bahkan ia juga memikirkan hal yang di fikirkan Sasuke.

"Kau hanya mengganggu saja, pergi sana." Usir Mikoto pada Sasuke, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya.

Dengan tidak rela, akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti perintah sang ibu. Ia melangkah kembali ke kamar. Padahal sudah berjam-jam ia berdandan rapih untuk Hinata. Tapi kini, Hinata telah di rebut oleh Ibunya. 'Kenapa? Kenapa Hinata lebih memilih berkencan dengan Okaa-san, dari pada dengan ku?'

Kring.. Kring.. Kring...

Terdengar suara panggilan telepon dari arah ruang keluarga. Kaki Sasuke berhenti saat ia mendengar suara derap langkah menghampiri suara deringan telepon itu. Sasuke menyeringai, ia memutar arah, kembali berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Sasuke, kedua tangannya melingkari perut Hinata, menariknya kedalam pelukan. Hinata tersentak kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan Okaa-san?" sambar Hinata cepat. "Kita kabur.." bisik Sasuke, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di tengkuk leher Hinata. Menghirup aroma Hinata dalam-dalam. Membuat seburat merah menghias indah di pipi Hinata.

"Ta-tapi."

"Ayo.." Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, mengajak Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya. Tapi naas nya, kaki Sasuke tersandung tumpukan tempung terigu yang masih tersusun rapih di atas lantai.

Brugh!

Mereka berdua terjatuh secara bersamaan, dengan posisi Hinata berada di atas Sasuke.

"Suara apa itu Hinata? Apa kau menjatuhkan sesuatu?" teriak Mikoto dari ruangan sebelah. Dengan bergegas, Mikoto menutup teleponnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

'Gawat!' Fikir Sasuke.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikoto, yang saat ini sudah berada di ambang pintu, tapi ia tak menemukan Hinata. Karena terhalang meja yang mempunyai sekat di salah satu sisinya.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, ia tak mau ibunya tau. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja tersebut. Hinata merapihkan bajunya kemudian menatap Sasuke pilu, "Gomen." Bisik Hinata.

Kemudian, Hnata berdiri menatap Mikoto dengan senyuman kikuk menghias wajahnya. "A-aku tidak apa-apa Oba-san." Gumam Hinata.

"Sudah ku bilang. Panggil aku Okaa-san. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi salah satu dari kita!" Mikoto menghela nafas, ia berjalan mendekati Hinata. Berdiri tepat di depan Hinata.

Sasuke mengetahui Ibunya berdiri di sebelahnya, ia hanya menutup mulut. Agar tidak ketahuan. Bersyukurlah pada triplek yang menutupi sisi kaki meja, tempat Mikoto berdiri.

"Ah.. Sumimasen, Okaa-san."

"Bagus," Mikoto mengusap ujung poni Hinata "Tadi Okaa-san menerima telepon dari Kasumi, katanya ia akan datang terlambat karena terjebak macet." Lanjutnya.

"Kasumi-nee datang terlambat?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

'Bohong, pasti Itachi yang menyuruh Kasumi-nee untuk menelpon kalau mereka terjebak macet. Padahal mereka ingin berduaan di hari Valentine. Curang.. Aku juga kan mau.' Tutur Sasuke di dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai membuat Cookienya, sembari menunggu Kasumi dan Itachi datang. Hinata, bisa kau ambilkan tepung terigu yang ada di sana?" printah Mikoto.

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian ia berjongkok mengangkat kantong tepung terigu berukuran 5kg. Tapi, ekor matanya melirik Sasuke yang tengah meringkuk di bawah Meja. 'Ayo kita kabur..' Ajak Sasuke. Mulutnya menggumang lebar tanpa ada suara.

'Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengecewakan Okaa-san.' Balas Hinata.

"Hinata? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa tepung nya seberat itu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ah, Tidak Okaa-san." Balas Hinata cepat-cepat.

"Sepertinya berat, kalau begitu Okaa-san bantu." Mikoto berjalan ke arah sisi Hinata.

Dengan cepat Sasuke merapat pada sudut meja, agar tubuh nya tertutup. Hinata mengangkat karung tepung tersebut ke atas Meja, kemudian ia berdiri menutupi tubuh Sasuke. "Okaa-san tidak usah membantu."

Mikoto memiringkan kepalanya, ia menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada sikap Hinata. Tapi kemudian ia tempik pemikiran itu. "Yosh.. kita buat Cookie terbaik untuk hari ini." Ucap Mikoto, ia kembali ke mejanya. Lalu mulai menggunakan clemet, Mikoto membersihkan permukaan meja yang akan ia gunakan.

Mereka membuat dua adonan secara terpisah. Adonan satu milik Mikoto, dan satunya lagi milik Hinata pastinya. Sembari menunggu adonan nya menggembang, Mereka berdua mengobrol, dan mengacuhkan mahluk tampan di bawah meja.

"Jujur saja, sebenarnya Okaa-san sudah lama menginginkan kita berenam berkumpul dalan satu meja makan. Mengobrolkan hal-hal ringan, sambil memakan makanan ringan. Menayakan tentang masa depan kalian." Mikoto menerawang jauh. "menanyakan kapan Kasumi akan memberikan kita cucu, dan menayakan hubungan mu dan Sasuke. Kapan kalian akan menyusul Itachi, dan berlomba-lomba memberi kami cucu yang banyak."

Hinata tersenyum tipis, seburat merah sudah menghias dipipinya.

"Karena itu aku mengajak kalian, untuk membuat Coocies bersama, agar kalian bisa memamerkan pada pasangan kalian natinya. Karena bagiku, Valentine bukan hanya sekedar coklat atau bunga. Tapi kebahagiaan bersama dengan orang yang terkasih."

"Okaa-san?" Hinata menatap Mikoto pilu. "Aku akan berusaha. Aku akan membuat Cookies terbaik untuk Sasuke-kun. Meski aku baru belajar, tapi aku tidak akan mengecewakan Okaa-san dan Sasuke-kun." Hinata tersenyum lebar. Ia berniat meniru Mikoto.

'Hinata?' Tangan Sasuke memeluk kaki Hinata, membuat si empunya tersentak kaget. Ia lupa kalau ada Sasuke di bawah sana. 'Arigato.' Bisik sasuke. Hinata menunduk menatap sasuke, kemudian ia mengangguk.

Mikoto pun tersenyum haru melihat semangat calon menantunya. Ia berniat menghampiri Hinata untuk memeluknya, sebelum sebuah suara derap langkah menghampiri mereka. "Gomen, aku terlambat." Ucapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Wanita cantik dengan rambut pendek sebahu berjalan menghampiri Mikoto.

"Kasumi-nee?" sapa Hinata. Ia tersenyum lega, kerana istri Itachi telah datang.

"Sepertinya aku tertinggal sangat jauh." Ucap Kasumi, saat ia melihat adonan yang sudah mengembang.

"Tidak terlalu jauh kok." Balas Mikoto, ia memberikan sebuah baskom dan beberapa bahan untuk Kasumi.

Kasumi bergegas membuat adonan miliknya. Dan sepertinya ia sudah ahli dalam membuat kue, buktinya tidak perlu di beri arahan, ia sudah lihai dalam mencampurkan adonan.

"Okaa-san, Di mana Sasuke? Kenapa dia tidak terlihat?" terdengar suara pria di ruangan sebelah.

Mikoto berfikir sejenak. "Bukankah ia ada di kamar?" tanya Mikoto.

Sementara itu, orang yang di cari-cari, tengah bermanja ria dengan Hinata. Ia memeluk kaki Hinata erat, membuat Hinata kesulitan berdiri. 'Sasuke, lepaskan pelukanmu.' Pinta Hinata.

'Tidak mau, aku ingin terus memelukmu.' Balas nya, semakin mengeratkan pelukan.

"Di kamar juga tidak ada. Apa mungkin dia pergi ke rumah Naruto?" Ucap Itachi. Ia kembali berjalan menuju ruang tamu, "Padahal dia mau aku ajak main PS." Gumam nya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mikoto menghela nafas, ia berfikir bahwa Sasuke marah karena Hinata-nya direbut. Tapi Mikoto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan Sasuke, toh nanti dia akan luluh sendiri.

Mereka bertiga kembali meneruskan membuat Cookie, meski Hinata sedikit kesulitan karena ia baru belajar. Apa lagi ada Sasuke di sana yang selalu mengganggunya. Sasuke mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bermesraan dengan Hinata. Tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun.

"Akhirnya selesai." Teriak Kasumi senang.

"Baiklah, saat nya kita cicipi." Ucap Mikoto. Ia menyambar kue buatannya, kemudian ia cicipi. "Umm.. rasa nya pas." Tutur nya memuji kue buatannya sendiri.

Tak ayal, membuat Hinata dan Kasumi ikut mencicipi. "Ini enak sekali Kaa-san." Kata Kasumi memberi penilaian. Dan di beri anggukan oleh Hinata.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga mencicipi kue buatan Kasumi. Dan rasa yang sama mereka rasakan. "Kasumi-nee, ini enak sekali." Puji Hinata.

"Saat nya mencicipi punya mu." Balas Kasumi. Ia menyambar kue buatan Hinata. Dan.. Hap.

"Err.."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Mikoto juga penasaran, karena melihat raut wajah Kasumi yang berubah derastis. Kemudian Mikoto ikut mencicipi kue buatan Hinata.

"Em.. E-nak se-sekali." Ucap Mikoto, sedikit di paksakan.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Ucap Kasumi, kemudian ia berlari terburu-buru.

"Sepertinya Kaa-san juga harus ke toilet." Mikoto mengikuti Kasumi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara orang muntah dari dalam toilet.

"Sepertinya Kasumi-nee hamil." Ucap Hinata polos.

Saat mengetahui tidak ada siapapun di dalam dapur, kecuali Hinata. Sasuke memberanikan diri keluar dari dalam persembunyiannya.

"Kemana Okaa-san dan Kasumi-nee?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengangkat kedua bahu sambil menggeleng. "tidak tau.. Oh ya, Sasuke-kun coba cicipi Cookies buatanku." Hinata menyambar sepotong kue lalu menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

1 detik

10 detik.

1 menit.

2 menit.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Ia tak memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang sudah berbuah jadi biru. Dan..

Brruugh!

Sasuke pingsan.

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?"

Hinata menggoncang-goncang tubuh Sasuke, agar Sasuke tersadar. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua klopak itu terbuka. "Hinata, apa tadi yang kau masukan ke dalam mulutku?" tanya Sasuke, ia tak yakin kalau itu kue.

"Itu Cookie buatanku. Apa rasanya seburuk itu?" jawab Hinata dengan raut kecewa.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. "Eh? Cookie buatan mu?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya, 'itu kue apa racun?' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Awan mendung semakin kentara di raut wajah Hinata. Membuat Sasuke sedikit kelabakan. "Tentu saja enak." Hibur Sasuke, ia tersenyum palsu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata tak percaya, kemudian di jawab dengan anggukan Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, coba cicipi lagi, yang ini rasa coklat." Paksa Hinata, ia menyuapi Sasuke tanpa ampun. Mau tidak mau Sasuke menelan semua Kue yang di berikan Hinata. Tanpa memperdulian apa akibatnya nanti.

Malang nian nasib mu Sasuke. (?)

Malam Valentine kali ini, di lewati Sasuke dengan menginap di Rumah Sakit.

Sementara Mikoto dan Kasumi hanya berbaring di rumah, karena terserang diare dadakan.

'Lain kali, lebih baik kau aku paksa untuk berkencan. Dari pada membiarkan mu membuat kue dengan kaa-san.' Jerit Inner Sasuke.

.

.

**~END~**

.

.

* * *

_Huaa..hahahahahah.. ini fic bener-bener nista. -_-_

_Di hajar SasuHina lovers.. *kaburrr..._

_Jangan lupa **REViEW.**_


End file.
